


君だけ Forever

by tamamushigami



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: "Take my hand.""Why?" Kento looked at Fuma and could see a blush creeping up at his boyfriend's face. He hadn't been this confused with Fuma in a long time, and it was a bit unsettling. Why didn't Fuma just take his hand by himself?





	君だけ Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



> **Prompt:**  
>  _"Take my hand."_  
>  _"Why?"_  
>  _"I'm trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand!"_
> 
> I was supposed to write for another prompt, but something happened and I wrote this. I have no idea what I'm getting myself into? D:  
> I totally blame you for massive feels.
> 
> Also, about an hour before I started writing this, I said "I CAN'T WRITE FUMAKEN" lol  
> I still stand by that thought but hopefully, it's something? D: it's not angst...

 

Finally, they would have a day off work. Between their group promotions, individual movie and drama promotions, university, they had been packed with various magazine interviews and shoots as well, making it almost impossible to take any time off to hang out. Lingering in each others presence at work while the other still worked wasn't enough. They needed time off, to be together. Even years of being together, being patient and knowing that work always would be put first, wasn't a reason enough to not feel frustrated. All he wanted was to cuddle up close to Fuma, with a movie and maybe some unhealthy snacks (even if both the movie and snacks would be forgotten quickly).

Kento let out a small groan as he took a seat behind the monitors. His solo shoots were done, all that was left was Fuma's solo shoots, and then they would be able to head home. He could hear Marius and Sou laughing in the distance, admitting to himself that he was a bit jealous of them running around so freely (and with energy to spare).  The sound of the camera shutters turned his attention to the monitors, observing the incoming photos of his boyfriend. Each photo - bad or good, made Kento soften his gaze and a fond look spread out all over his face. Fuma was his. Had been for several years, and would be for many more, he hoped.  
The insecurities and thoughts that, maybe Fuma deserved better, had stopped bubbling up and had been replaced with respect and confidence. He no longer needed to be reassured he was indeed the one, he no longer needed to distance himself. One day, everything had just fallen into place and he just knew. He just knew that no matter what, Fuma would never choose his partner half-heartedly. Kento had been his choice. All words of reassurance Fuma had tried to convince Kento about had suddenly made sense. Kento had always been Fuma's. It had been a shocking revelation for Kento, an unknown feeling yet it had felt so right. Fuma had even laughed at him, telling him he had been slow. 

_"You dummy, it's always been this. It's always been us, from the very start."_

His lovesick look did not go unnoticed, as Shori walked by and snapped his fingers in front of Kento's face, making the older snap out of his daydreams. Their center grinned as he just continued walking and Kento couldn't stop himself from flinging a stray paper ball after him. Leaning his head in his hands on his knees, he watched as Fuma shot the camera half-lidded eyes and  _that_  grin. Kento bit his lip and wondered if he had to talk to Fuma about  _that_  grin. Maybe ban him from using it and those bedroom eyes. Not that he actually had any say in this matter - they were idols, but maybe (just maybe) Fuma at least could turn it down a notch. Especially around Kento in public.  
As if he knew Kento was thinking about him, Fuma turned his eyes to Kento's position. Eyes meeting and instantly, both of them smiled. The shutters kept working, capturing this raw moment of affection. Nobody around them (except their bandmates) knew about them, so this moment probably went unnoticed by everyone else. Bedroom eyes gone, Fuma bowed as he finished his shoots, thanking the staff. He made his way over to Kento as casually as he could. 

"Ready?" Fuma nodded his head towards the changing room. 

Kento nodded back and stood up, smiling as Fuma grinned. Words weren't really needed anymore between them to know what to do next. They quickly packed their things, changing back to their own clothes before they bid their goodbyes to everyone. On their way out, they almost collided with Marius and Sou, as well as a bunch of juniors that had gathered. They all laughed as they greeted each other, juniors hurriedly making way for their seniors. Fuma ruffled Marius' hair, messing it up completely, earning a small whine from the taller boy, but Marius smiled nonetheless. Sou exchanged a quick high five with Kento before they were allowed out of the door. 

The two of them made their way to the parking lot, chatting slowly about the day. Kento walked over to the driver's side as he unlocked the car. As he was about to open the car door, he felt Fuma's arm circling around his waist, embracing him gently from behind. Kento smiled and put one hand on Fuma's, as the latter rested his head on Kento's shoulders. 

"Hey," Fuma whispered into Kento's knitted shirt. He could feel Fuma had instantly relaxed the moment he had embraced him. 

"Hey there," Kento replied, taking in their reflection in the car window. There was nobody around, and while Kento usually felt the need to avoid public display of affection outside work, because reasons, he let it go this time. The need for Fuma's closeness urged him to push those thoughts aside. Fuma most likely felt the same, as he couldn't wait until they were inside the car. They stood there in silence for some minutes, just engrossing the soothing feeling of being close, of each other, of being there  _together_. The automatic lock on the car clicked in and broke their dreamlike trance. Fuma squeezed Kento tighter before reluctantly letting go slowly to head over to the passenger seat.

 

The drive to Kento's apartment did not take long, rush hour was over long ago and the road had been surprisingly empty. As the sun started to set, they kicked off their shoes, dropped their bags in the hallway and made their way to Kento's room to change into more comfortable clothes. Once in proper cuddling gear, their next destination was the sofa. The sun still peeked through the blinds on Kento's balcony, painting the white walls in a soft creme color. They cuddled up on the sofa, Kento leaning onto Fuma, his head on Fuma's shoulder and arm around his waist, slowly taking in each other, their bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces. Fuma's hand lazily stroked through Kento's hair as the latter traced random patterns on Fuma's thigh. It had been a while since they had time for this. To just sit down and be with each other. No matter how busy they were, they always managed to take out their frustrations, desires, and longing somehow. Just being alone without any stress was another deal. The silence was welcomed. They both loved work, loved music and performing, but this shared silence was like a sanctuary. Kento started to doze off in Fuma's embrace when Fuma rested his head on top of Kento's. Kento looked up, even if he couldn't see anything but hair, the small movement not going unnoticed by the younger. 

"How long have we been together?" he murmured against Kento's hair, almost like a stray thought, fingers coming to a stop at Kento's nape. 

"Almost seven years, why?" Kento hummed back, wondering where Fuma was taking this. Seven years was a long time, considering their occupation. If one were to count their years before officially getting together, they'd be up in double digits. Seven years was what they needed to come to this point in their lives. They've had their ups and downs, even periods where they both been scared and thought "it's over", but they had overcome all that. Together. They had not been alone, their bandmates had always been supportive and their families surprisingly supportive as well. Together they had fought and conquered. 

"Mm, just thinking," 

"You know that's dangerous for you," Kento said and pinched Fuma's thigh gently (or as gently as you can when you pinch someone). Fuma huffed back into Kento's ear, earning a content hum from the latter. Kento shuddered as he felt Fuma's fingers gently play with the hair on his neck, and leaned into the touch. He reached out for Fuma's free hand, easily entwining their fingers, just like the millions of times they've done it before. Holding Fuma's hand has always been a favorite part of their relationship. The fact it was considered as something so casual yet so intimate made everything about it much more meaningful. He loved the feeling of being connected to the one he loves in such a simple gesture. Their hands would always manage to find each other, even during the darkest hours, without a doubt. He felt Fuma shift the weight of his body and moved in tune with the other, hoisting himself up in Fuma's lap. Raising their connected hands, he put them over his heart, smiling. 

"Even after all these years, my heart still beats faster whenever you're near." 

"Mine too," Fuma said back, pressing a soft kiss to Kento's smile, brushing their noses together tenderly. "Mine too."

They kissed ever so softly, almost silently, as if anything louder would make the other disappear. Eyes filled with a longing, creating a tension, something neither of them could put into words. Fuma cupped Kento's face gently, brushing his thumbs over his cheeks, feeling how the skin moved under his touch as he was rewarded with a gentle smile from the older. 

"I've missed this so much, you have no idea." He murmured, pulling Kento into another soft kiss. Kento just closed his eyes and embraced the safety Fuma emitted, bringing his hands up to Fuma's arms, holding onto them lightly. Slowly and steadily, they exchanged kisses and touches, just engulfing themselves in each other. It's been so long since they had time to really take their time. Take time to love. To appreciate each other fully. They had no rush to take things further, not now. They had all night and all day tomorrow. Now, all they wanted was to ignore the world, the time and place. To only care for each other. 

 

Words were hard to find, and while they didn't need them, they both felt the need to speak. Neither knew what to say or where to begin. Their bond speaking loud enough for both of them. They both knew what the other wanted to say, what he meant, but words. Kento tried to find something to start with, but Fuma's distracting kisses and touches made it impossible to focus. He knew the other also tried, but covered it up with actions instead, desperate to convey everything as fast as possible. Not that Kento really complained about the current situation, but this unknown tension had been growing between them lately. It wasn't anything that imposed on their relationship, but he knew both of them had to address it sooner or later. 

 

 As if Fuma had read his mind, he drew back slowly, holding his gaze steady on Kento. He brushed the wayward strands of hair out of Kento's eyes affectionately before raising his eyebrows. 

"What's up?" Fuma's words tickling his skin. Kento shook his head slowly, his messy hair falling back into his eyes again. 

"Just thinking of how much I love you," Kento said faintly. "It's overwhelming. I thought we'd grow out of the honeymoon period fast, you know? Considering how long we have known each other. But, here we are. I still feel all warm and giddy every time you just look at me, every touch burns with such passion and I can't seem to think of anything else than you. I can't see myself without you."

Another kiss was pressed to his lips, giving him Fuma's reply, carrying all the feelings the younger was feeling, or at least trying. It was overwhelming. 

 

Fuma held out his hand between their bodies, looking at Kento expectantly. Kento, however, looked between the outstretched hand and back to Fuma's eyes, slightly confused for once. Fuma never asked for his permission to take his hand. It just happened naturally. Fuma huffed slightly at Kento's slowness, making the latter pout. 

"Take my hand." 

"Why?" Kento looked at Fuma and could see a blush creeping up at his boyfriend's face. He hadn't been this confused with Fuma in a long time, and it was a bit unsettling. Why didn't Fuma just take his hand by himself?

"I'm trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand already!" 

 

Once the words were out in the open, Kento's eyes widened. Their surroundings disappeared in a flash and all he could see was Fuma, face flushed and hand still waiting. Waiting for Kento. Just like the day they had admitted their feelings. His hand found Fuma's as if his heart had caught up on the situation faster than his actual mind. Their fingers intertwined tenderly before Fuma squeezed his hand. 

"I had some nice words to say, but you had to spoil the mood," he muttered, not sounding sad about it all. Feelings had never been his strongest side after all. Kento wasn't sad about it because he knew that Fuma had thought of it. He had thought of something Kento would have liked to hear, something Kento would have appreciated in a situation like this. He smiled widely at Fuma's mutterings, bringing their connected hands to his lips, kissing each of Fuma's fingers briefly. 

"Sorry," he grinned as Fuma just leaned in and copied his movements, kissing Kento's fingers back, before meeting in a shy kiss. 

"We might not be able to do it right away, or in the near future, but when the time comes, will you do it? Will you marry me?" Fuma's words burned with passion and sincerity, and Kento couldn't help but tear up. He always thought he'd be the one to drop the question. Insecurities sometimes appearing briefly, that maybe he was the only one feeling so strongly. Fuma's proposal washed every insecurity he'd ever had. The tension between them had finally eased up. Kento felt like the world had picked up a heavy burden he had not even known he'd been carrying. Fuma's face told him that he was feeling the same. He knew they both were feeling the same. The tension had not been created out of fear they would separate, but out of fear how to proceed. How to deepened their already completed bond. 

"Yes, I will," Kento replied, tears falling freely out of happiness and relief. He brought up his free hand to wipe away the tears, but they seemed to just continue to fall. They both chuckled before Fuma tugged him closer, kissing the tears away gently, stopping only after he'd kissed Kento's closed eyelids. 

"I love you." They said at the same time, syncing their words like everything else they do. "Only you, forever."


End file.
